Izzaria Plentworth ( Izzaria Cerise )
Izzaria Plenthworth (いざりゃ ぷれんすをうす Plentworth Izzaria) is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. She currently has no Lieutenant. Appearance N/A Personality N/A History Background Story Born in England as Izzaria Plentworth, Izzaria grew up in a standard family in east anglia Norfolk. Her mother died the age of six leaving her only with her father, throughout the years, Izzaria found her fience, Glenn Dragovar, a British-Ukislavian boy that had never been to his homeland, he spoke with a british accent and had brown fuzzy hair and a long face, he was desperatly thing but well proportioned for it. Izzaria and Glenn married when she was 20 and she took the name Izzaria Dragovar. It wasn't long after that she fell pregnant, however, she had a miscarriage, losing the baby grief stricken her but she quickly moved on after about 3 weeks, deciding then to adopt. Her choice of child was unusual, probably due to the different species, her adopted son was not human, he was a wolf boy. Raising the child was difficult, animalistic instincts where strong in the child, his name was Jauxred Dragovar. When Jauxred was 6, Izzaria became very ill, suffering from Leukemia, shortly dying from it. She was sucessfully soul buried by a shinigami and was sent to rukongai with no memory except her own name. Izzaria found work at a local breadstall in the 47th district of Rukongai. Her days were boring and glum. One day, a hollow attacked the area, it was animalistic, but very strong and was wolfish in nature. Izzaria managed to bring down the beast by stabbing it through the eye and into the brain with one of her stall breadknifes, but was mortaly wounded in the process. Izzaria awoke in the court of pure souls in the 4th division, after that she was easily accepted into the folds of shinigami training. Izzaria excelled and became adept in almost all forms, her weakness being her speed, never really being anything more than average in that department. Her kido ability was good, but she wasn't much interested in the subject, swordplay and rules of battle intrigued, and she learnt them well, throughout it all, she became an expert in simple endurance, able to take almost any injury without so muc as flinching. Izzaria quickly graduated and became a member of the 13th division, she was taken on by the then captain Leion Violet, a man that Izzaria rather admired. Her powers developed and as she rose in the ranks, she soon found herself as the third seat, she had gained shikai through sheer effort and training, her powers proving to be that of shadow and darkness. During bankai training, her taicho went increasingly difficult on her, using his own bankai. Izzaria eventually gained it in a rather epic battle, ending with her bankai scythe against her taicho's neck, with him chuckling loudly, the battle ended and her taicho gave her a tapp on the arm as a sign of reasurance, but when he removed his hand, it seemed he had attatched an LT bade to her arn, promoting her there and then to his fuku-taicho. Izzaria's bankai proved dangerous to herself and those around her, during the night it worked perfectly to her command, needing almost no training with it at all, however, during the day, her bankai would take control of her, her eys would go black and behind her, a large skull would tear itself out of the sky, a skull made of shadows. Tentacles would shoot from these and attempt to skewer and bind those around her, be they friend or foe. In her time as a member of the 13th division, Izzaria met Aroki Miru Samiru of the 12th division, one of the two sons of the legendary Zaraki Kenpachi. Aroki had cancerous reiatsu that ate things around it, Izzaria, having dark reiatsu herself, found his strangely comforting, allowing them to get close without being uncomfortable. They soon fell in love. They soon found themselves engaged, Aroki being late to get rings though. Izzaria and him started training together to try and control herdaytime bankai, they maned too, allowing Izzaria to gain her full power. One week later, Izzaria was promoted to captain of the 13th division, Leion Violet transfered to be 7th division captain. Izzaria tookk to the role of captain like a storm, she began developing the division in a new light. she believed that each division had their personal stengths and abilities, and she felt that the defence division, should have endurance. Through this train of thought, she began to treat her subordinates cruelly, out of the training square she would be kind and almost motherly to them, but in times of duty and training, she would be brutal and lethal. Often sending them to 4th with far worse injuries than they had every sustained in actual combat, and more often than actual combat with enemies at that. But the division loved Izzaria for this, she had reformed the division in this way and had given them all a new skill and ability, for each member now had incredable pain resistance and could fight for longer than any other division. Izzaria was at home running her division, her and Aroki soon had a child, Kurai Miru Samiru, and are currently awaiting their wedding day, the date has yet to be set. Power & Abilities Swordmanship: Kidõ: Flash Step: Spiritual Power: Zanpakutõ Senkin no Kage (Japanese: world of shadows) *'Shikai: '''Its Shikai command is '" ? "' '''Shikai Special Abilities:' Garandou Seishou (energy void) a move that absorbs all released energy strikes in the area, gathers them up in the ground and egnites it in a terrific explosion. power depends on the power of the energy it absorbs. (eg: blue crash fire down caste, instead of heading towards oponant, it pluments and sinks into the ground. note: sword has to be stabbed into the ground, self damaging move, ground turns black when move activated.) Horimono no Kage (tattoo of shadows) move that forces duplicate black tattoo's that cover Izzaria's skin to cover the ground in a 5 meter radias, when energy is caste, they absorb it and the same spell can be redirected from any of the of the tattoo's izzaria desires. This only works if the blast can fit through the tattoo's, and does not matter how powerful the blast is. lightning or fire effects are flexible, and so will always be absorbed and resent out. Garandou Ridairekushon (redirecting void) a move that opens up a portal, anything can enter this void, even izzaria, it can travel her, almost instantaniously up to 100 yards, and any amiunt of energy can enter. however, depending on the power of the thing that enters, be it energy or person, will depend on the alocated time period. she can hold the equivilne to the CC for 10 seconds, captain for 30 seconds, LT for 1 and a half minutes, 3rd seat for 3 minutes. if it goes over the alocated time period, the object, person or blast within the void will erupt out of Izzaria's chest. also, if anyone other than izaria or another shadow or darkness user enters the void, they are subjected to their worst fear and nightmairs over and over until released. they will feel everything, as tho it where real, but it is all an illusion. Kagetama (Shadow Sphere) creates a massive black sphere around Izzaria and her oponant, her oponant loses all sight due to the dark. tentacles can be sprouted from the walls, energy moves phase through kagetama's walls and out the other side, so kido attacks have no effect on kagetama. it can also be closed in around the enemy, to bind them, like a full body cover. Note: light can be created of course so the oponant can see, doesnt block reiatsu or hearing, so izzaria can be heared and sensed. Maru no Kage - 6 large portals apear above, below, in front and behind and on both right and left sides, of the enemy, they send out tentacles and try to enclose around the person, forcing them into the shadow void. thi can be escaped by slashing through the voids, but the blade must hit the egde of the void from the outside, or the blade will be sucked in. *'Bankai: '''Its Bankai command is '" ? "' '''Bankai Name: Juuben Senkin no Kage' Bankai description: Izzaria's Bankai is unique, the powers and abilities and even appearence, changing and altering depending on if its night or day. NIGHT BANKAI: Ground for over 300 meters around become pure black, (does not affect sight) sword becomes a vey large black scythe. DAY BANKAI: Sword still becomes sythe, eyes go black, masive black wings, 4 pillars of pure blackness rise from the ground behind her casting a large shadow over here and her oponant. Bankai powers: NIGHT BANKAI: Abiliy to phase in and out of large surfaces big enough for her body to fit in (ergo, cannot phase through swords) able to atack from almost any direction his way, and defencive abilities are stronger than st other captains. however, attack abilitiy and general speed is actually less than that of a normal captains bankai, making her weaker and more prone to damage when facing a bankai captain level oponant. DAY BANKAI: Shadow of the large pillars make her very very fast, her general attack is general over 5 times stronger than that of the normal captain, despite this immence power, she is actually very weak when it comes to damage, she has no defence at all, and if she does not kill her oponant with the first great swing, she i in danger, evena treainee could cause serious damage to her in this mode. If she leaves the shadow of the Pillars, she loses the wings, her power and defence and everything become general speed and power of a normal bankai, with bsolutly no powers and abilities at all, even shikai moves in bankai will not work outside the shadow. Bankai True Form True form of her bankai creates 30 pillars around her and her oponant in a circle, as each second goes by, a single pillar fades away, so it only lasts for 30 seconds. during this time she has all day and night time abiltiies and shikai abiltiies of her bankai seemingly without weakness, however, once the 30 seconds are up, she will lose conciousness and sleep for 48 hours, rendering her useless. Relationships N/A